A Thousand Little Things
by AsgardainAvenger
Summary: A collection of short stories involving brotherly love and family adventures.
1. Chapter 1

**I have a bunch of ideas involving Loki, Thor, Bucky, Pietro, Sigyn, and Loki's kids. These stories are not in chronological order, but they are interconnected somehow. The mood is a lot lighter than my other fanfictions. Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter One: Slumber Party**

It was ten o'clock at night. The sun had set a long time ago, and the only light on in the room was the bedside lamp. The kids were in bed; well, they were _supposed_ to be, so the house was quiet.

Loki was sitting crossed legged on Thor's bed, wearing only a dark green T-shirt and gray sweatpants. He was too tired to do anything other than read but he didn't want to go to bed just yet.

Thor's room was surprisingly organized, considering that Thor typically didn't care how messy his room was as long as he could find his possessions. The gray carpet was soft and covered the entire room. A door led to the connected bathroom. There was a wooden closet on the other side of the room. Thor's armour and clothes hung in the closet or were folded in the dresser that the TV sat on. The walls were white but were decorated with some picture frames that hung on the wall.

Thor's queen-sized bed sat in the middle of the room, with a large, flat-screen TV facing the direct opposite of it. Two bedside tables were located on either side of the bed. On one stand, there was a fancy lamp that lit up the majority of the room with a soft, yellow glow. There was also a picture frame with a photo of Thor and Loki smiling at the camera from when they had visited the Eiffel Tower a few months ago.

In the far corner, near the window that faced the south, there was a desk and chair for Thor to fill out all the paperwork that the Avengers make him do after every mission. Stormbreaker rested against the wall near the desk, buzzing with energy that made Loki's short, black hair struggle to lie flat.

The bedroom door, on the left of the TV, opened and Thor walked into the room. He stopped short when he saw Loki sitting on his bed.

"What are you doing in my room?" Thor asked and closed the door. He was wearing a gray hoodie, jeans, and white tennis shoes.

Loki looked up from the book he was reading. "As I recall, this is _my _house, and therefore, this is _my _room," Loki teased.

Thor chuckled and walked over to the bed. He pushed Loki, who fell to the side with a laugh. Loki crossed his hands under his head and stretched out his legs.

"Don't you want some light, instead of sitting in the dark?" Thor asked and got back up to turn on the lights.

"Maybe I like the dark," Loki commented and reached over to turn off the lamp.

"What are you even doing here? Is your room not good enough?" Thor asked and sat down with a bounce.

"Sigyn is working the night shift at the hospital tonight. She won't be home until five tomorrow morning," Loki explained.

"So?"

"I can't sleep by myself. I just can't…" Loki muttered and glanced at Thor, pleading with his eyes.

Thor shook his head tiredly. "This bed isn't big enough for the both of us."

"I wasn't planning on sleeping." Loki sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He poked Thor in the side and stood up. "What if we pull an all-nighter, just like when we were children? We can watch movies and-"

Thor's eyes lit up with excitement. "I'm going to take a shower first. Pick a movie," Thor said and picked up the remote control from the bedside table and tossed it at Loki, who caught it.

Loki grinned and sat back on the bed.

"I get the left side," Thor commented as he grabbed his night clothes from the dresser and disappeared into the bathroom.

Loki scooted over to the other side of the bed and turned the TV on. He flipped through several movies on Netflix while he waited for Thor to get done.

Around ten minutes later, Thor stepped out of the bathroom, wearing only dark blue sweatpants. He bounced onto the bed and leaned against the bed's headrest.

"Did you choose a movie?" Thor asked and got up to turn off the lights.

Loki shook his head. "There's too many options." He gestured at the screen. "I don't even know what genre I want to watch."

Thor pulled the covers back on the bed and snuggled underneath. "I heard Bruce talking about the _Incredibles. _He was saying that a sequel came out not too long ago. We could watch that," Thor suggested.

"We can't just watch the sequel without seeing first one beforehand," Loki said.

"Then, why don't we watch the first one?"

Loki typed in the name of the movie in the search bar and selected the first _Incredibles _movie.

"You can get under the covers," Thor mentioned as the movie started. He held the blankets up and waited.

"I'm not cold," Loki responded and stayed where he was.

"Suit yourself," Thor replied and turned back towards the TV.

It was just a bit past midnight when they finished the movie. Thor was sitting crossed legged and staring intently at the TV when the credits started rolling. He turned towards his brother, who was resting his head against Thor's shoulder, and grinned.

"What do you think of that? It was fantastic, right?" Thor asked and looked down at his brother, but he could only see the top of his head.

There was no response.

"Loki?" Thor whispered and gently moved his shoulder. He leaned a bit forward to look at Loki's face, while, at the same time, trying not to disturb him.

Loki was fast asleep, his mouth open a tiny bit and his breathing calm. Thor smiled fondly and turned off the TV. He gently eased Loki's head onto a pillow and pulled the blankets over Loki's shoulders. Loki rolled over in his sleep so that his back was facing Thor.

"Good night, brother," Thor whispered and turned off the lamp before hunkering down after a failed all-nighter.

Soon, both brothers were fast asleep with peaceful dreams playing through their heads.

**I am still working my current story _Snow Bros;_I just wanted to post this chapter for a while and decided why not today. I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review. I am also willing to take suggestions on what you want to see next. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Loki might be in Thor 4! Its not confirmed, but its pretty close! Whoo! :D Anyways, I got this idea from the season 14 finale of Supernatural, so SPOILERS! (If you haven't seen Supernatural, you should. Its awesome and I find a lot of ideas from there.) I always thought that it would be kind of cool if Thor and Loki went on missions together like how Sam and Dean Winchester do. It's a little weird, but whatever. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two: Thor's Crush (part 1)**

The mission was simple: find whatever had caused the chaos in Cupertino, California to start and take them out.

It was a lot harder than that.

People everywhere were screaming, fighting, and just plain making a mess of the city. It was a wonder why the Avengers weren't called in, but two brothers were stuck right in the middle of it.

They already knew who had started the whole mess, but they couldn't find her. Of all the creatures that they could have faced, the brothers were stuck with a witch. The witch, Karnilla, was a powerful Norse deity whom Loki absolutely detested. Karnilla had cursed the city, but Thor and Loki had yet to figure out where she was and what exactly she cursed the mortals with.

One problem, Karnilla's location, had an easy solution. Loki had suggested finding a company that could track people via facial recognition, and Thor agreed. They couldn't use magic, since Loki said that he could easily be tracked by unwanted guests, so they had to resort to using human technology to find Karnilla.

"Are you sure that this is going to work?" Thor asked as they entered the headquarters for _Apple_; the only calm place in the city. The brothers were dressed in suits and ties, much like how FBI agents dressed. They had decided months ago that they would help save the world by taking down magical and supernatural monsters one at a time. Hela, Loki's daughter, had freaked when she found out that the monsters from one of her favorite TV shows, _Supernatural_, were real; and now the whole family was in on it.

"Of course," Loki replied. "Just watch and learn." He confidently walked up to the receptionist's desk and held up a "fake" FBI badge.

"Hello, I am looking for an evil witch who goes by the name Karnilla," Loki said. He blinked; he hadn't meant to say that. "I mean, I'm looking for a witch...this badge is fake…"

The look of confusion on the receptionist's face caused Loki to quickly turn around and join Thor near a window.

"What happened, _Silvertongue_?" Thor teased. "I thought you said you had this."

"Oh, shut up!" Loki snapped. He hadn't meant to tell the truth about who they were looking for. They preferred to keep their whole identities secret since the Avengers still believed that Loki was dead and that Sigyn and the kids didn't exist.

Loki stood in silence while he thought. Usually, he could lie easily, but this time, the truth just slipped out…

Loki suddenly lit up with realization and smacked Thor's arm. "Tell me who your crush is," Loki ordered.

"What?" Thor asked with a confused look on his face.

"Tell me who your crush is," Loki repeated. "You always say its nobody, but we both know that you are lying."

Thor shook his head and sighed. "Like I told you many times before, its Carol Danvers."

Thor froze as a wide grin spread on Loki's face. "I mean, Carol Danvers," Thor repeated hurriedly in an attempt to correct his mistake. "No, Carol-"

He smacked Loki on the shoulder and looked him straight in the eye. "Everytime I try to say 'nobody,' it comes out as Ca-"

Loki stifled a laugh. "I know; its because we can't lie. Honestly, its really effective; telling the truth can have negative side effects if huge secrets come out."

"Well, that Karnilla is a b-" Thor began.

"You have a crush on Carol Danvers? Captain Marvel?" Loki cut Thor off.

Thor glared at Loki. "Shut up!"

Loki just grinned and laughed. "By the Norns, I hate to break it to you but - what do the mortals say - oh yes, she is _so_ out of your league!"

"I said: shut up!"

The brothers' bickering were cut off as a loud crash resonated through the building. The curse had made its way here, and the employees were throwing computer monitors and fighting each other as the truth slipped out of everyone, causing chaos.

"Loki, maybe we should find Karnilla before someone dies," Thor said.

"Good idea."

Loki quickly took off and found a working computer in an enclosed office. Thor followed and locked the door behind him as Loki started typing away at the computer.

"You have learned a lot about computers and technology, haven't you?" Thor commented. Loki had already pulled up a facial recognition program.

"Well, I had to figure it out eventually. Its kind of hard to take an online college class without knowing how to use a computer," Loki said. He leaned back in the chair and waited for the program to scan a picture of Karnilla.

"Tell me again, why are you taking an online college class?" Thor asked.

"Because I'm bored."

Thor nodded, like he understood, but he really didn't. "Right."

The noise from the fighting was muffled because of the walls, but it was still loud enough that the brothers could hear individuals arguing.

"_So_," Loki began with a mischievous grin on his face. "You have a crush on Captain Marvel."

"I swear." Thor turned to face Loki from where he was looking at framed pictures that hung on the wall. "If you _ever_ tell anyone, I will take all of your books, find the nearest volcano, and dump them into it."

Loki's grin faded. "You _wouldn't_."

"I would."

A sudden beep from the computer interrupted the brothers' staring contest. Loki leaned forward and looked at the screen.

"Found her!" Loki announced.

"Where is she?" Thor asked.

"Just entering a cafe down on main street," Loki replied.

"What in all the Nine Realms would she want to do with a cafe?"

"I don't know, but I'm positive that she's up to no good."

/\/\/\/\/\

The strawberry milkshake was almost gone by the time Thor and Loki burst through the door of the cafe. Karnilla looked up from her spot in a red booth and slurped from her straw as she made eye-contact with Loki. Her curly brown hair hung slightly past her shoulders. She was wearing a red, long-sleeved dress. She didn't have any visible weapons on her, but she was still a force to be reckoned with.

"Oh, Loki, dear, its so nice to see you!" Karnilla exclaimed and smiled sweetly.

"The feeling is kind of one-sided," Loki retorted.

Karnilla placed a hand over her heart and faked being hurt. "Now, that is just a rude thing to say to a woman."

"We don't have time for your feelings, Karnilla. Undo the curse," Thor ordered.

"Now, why would I want to do that?" Karnilla raised an eyebrow and took another sip of her milkshake. "All this was to get my dear Loki's attention, and it clearly worked."

Loki glared Karnilla down. "I have already told you many times- I have a _girlfriend_."

Karnilla rolled her eyes. "Now, dear, you could always break up with her and join me in Niflheim."

"You are old enough to be my _mother_!" Loki snapped. He hated her, always had. Ever since childhood, Karnilla had taken a fancy to him and wouldn't leave him alone. It was clear that Karnilla still believed that Loki would make a perfect husband for her.

Karnilla gasped. "That is just hurtful! Never call a woman old!"

"Just undo the curse," Thor growled.

"Loki can if he wanted to, but I hear that he doesn't use his magic in fear of being captured by Thanos's followers," Karnilla said smugly.

Loki flinched at the mention of Thanos's name, but tried to hide the rest of his fear. Threatening Karnilla was getting nowhere, so Loki tried to change tactics.

"How about we make a bargain?" Loki suggested. Karnilla perked up at the idea.

"A bargain?" Karnilla questioned. She swirled her straw around in the remainder of her milkshake and licked it very suggestively. "I would _love_ that. Does Thor want to watch?"

Loki sighed. He had forgotten how much Karnilla was attracted to him. "If you undo the curse, I will give you-"

"A wonderful time, alone or in here - I really don't care," Karnilla interrupted. She winked at Loki.

"No, nothing like that. Just a kiss," Loki offered. He really didn't want to kiss Karnilla, especially since he _did _have a girlfriend, but he knew that Karnilla was dying for any type of attention from him.

Karnilla's eyes lit up, just as Loki expected. "It's a deal." She stood up and moved closer to Loki.

"_Well, that was easy,"_ Loki thought. He flashed a quick glance at Thor, who nodded as the unspoken message passed between them.

Karnilla reached up and ran her hand through Loki's hair. Loki tried to stop himself from rolling his eyes, and slowly leaned down.

As the two locked lips, the energy from the curse slowly faded until it disappeared completely.

Thor quietly moved behind Loki; and at a glance from Loki, he swung down and knocked Karnilla unconscious.

/\/\/\/\/\

Thor had to stay behind to talk to the officials and make sure that Karnilla would find a dark cell at the Raft. Loki sat in their car and waited until Thor was done.

It was kind of a long drive back to their home in Seattle, but the brothers bonded over some music while Loki teased Thor about Carol almost the entire ride back.

**I am not shipping Captain Marvel/Carol Danvers and Thor together; I just think that it would be cute for Thor to have a crush on her. That's it; just a crush. Karnilla is a real Marvel villian, so you can look her up if you want to. Loki's girlfriend is Sigyn and I've written her in my other stories before. There is a part two of this chapter coming soon, so stay tuned! :) As always, I'm willing to take suggestions for short stories for this collection.**


	3. Chapter 3

**School has offically started. :( Updates might take a bit longer, but here is the next part. It's a continuation of the second chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Three: Thor's Crush (part 2)**

It was around noon when they got home. Loki was greeted by Sigyn, who kissed him on the cheek and gave him a hug as soon as he stepped in the door.

"How was the mission?" Sigyn asked. She had her light brown hair pulled into a loose ponytail. She was wearing a white T-shirt and black leggings with tennis shoes. Even though she hadn't put hard work into her look, Loki still thought she was beautiful.

"It was alright," Loki replied and kissed her back. "Oh, I had to kiss Karnilla to get her to undo the curse. I'm sorry…"

Sigyn smiled. "It's alright. Now, if you didn't tell me and if it was under different circumstances, then you should be concerned about your life."

The couple shared a laugh as Thor came in from the garage.

"Karnilla is locked up at the Raft, so we don't have to deal with her anymore," Thor announced, interrupting the couple's happy moment.

"That's good to hear," Sigyn said. She let go of Loki and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "You two must be hungry."

Thor shrugged. "I can eat."

"You can _always_ eat," Loki teased and poked his brother in the side. Thor slapped his hand away, making Loki hold his hand and pout.

"What was even caused the mess in Cupertino?" Sigyn asked from the kitchen.

"Karnilla placed a curse where nobody could lie, so when truths came out, people fought," Thor explained and sat down at the kitchen's island. "It was madness; we're lucky that she wasn't powerful enough to affect anything other than the city."

Loki sat down next to Thor and leaned on the marble top. "Do you want to know what I learned in Cupertino?" he asked Sigyn with a hint of a grin on his face.

"Sure," Sigyn said without turning around as she opened cupboards to find something quick and easy to cook.

"Thor has a crush on Carol Danvers," Loki excitedly said. He dodged Thor's slap and laughed.

Sigyn turned around with a box of Mac and Cheese in her hand. "Captain Marvel?"

"You promised not to tell anyone!" Thor complained.

"I promised _nothing_," Loki retorted and jumped up from his seat as Thor lunged for him.

Sigyn watched as Thor chased his little brother around the kitchen and adjoined living room. Loki jumped over the couch, just barely out of reach of Thor's hands.

Thor knocked over the couch and ran behind Loki, who had dashed out into the backyard.

"Thor has a crush on Carol!" Loki sang teasingly as he was chased by Thor around the large, grassy, backyard. "Thor has a crush on Carol! Thor has a crush on Carol!"

The brothers were stuck in a little dance, each one not moving forward as they waited for the other to make a move. Loki faked heading to the right, causing Thor to lean that way. Loki laughed and moved the other way, but Thor was quicker. He lunged forward and grabbed Loki around the waist. Loki laughed and struggled a bit as Thor carried him over to the pool and leaned him over the edge.

"No, don't!" Loki gasped between laughs. "You know full well that I cannot swim."

"I told you not to tell anyone," Thor complained and leaned Loki a bit further over the water.

"It's just Sigyn," Loki said and struggled against Thor, but it was no use since Thor was much stronger than him.

"The whole house probably heard," Thor said. "Say you're sorry."

"I regret nothing," Loki said stubbornly.

It was wrong thing to say. Thor pulled Loki back and tossed him right into the water. Loki flailed his arms and legs as he fell, and landed with a large splash in the pool.

Thor balanced precariously on the edge of the pool since the motion of throwing in Loki into the pool made him lose his footing. He windmilled his arms in an attempt to regain his balance. It was all in vain, though. Thor fell forward into the water, sending up a large amount of water into the air.

Loki, who was clinging tightly to the opposite edge of the pool, laughed at Thor's expense.

"That's what you get for ruining my perfectly good outfit!" Loki called.

Thor's head popped up and he rubbed his eyes to clear his vision.

"You deserved it," Thor retorted and swam to join Loki. Loki placed his hands on the edge of the pool, gracefully pulled himself up out of the water, and spun around to sit on the tiles.

"Hm," Loki mused and laid down on the warm tiles. He stretched as Thor climbed out of the water. "I never would have guessed that you liked her. I always thought that you liked Valkyrie, instead."

Thor ran a hand through his head, shaking water droplets onto the ground. "Whatever."

"Are you satisfied?" Loki asked and stared up at the blue sky.

Thor took note of how close Loki was to the pool and grinned. "No," he simply said. Thor gave Loki a hard push and watched as Loki rolled into the water again with a loud yelp.

When Loki's head reappeared, Thor was met with a glare. "You are such a pain," Loki muttered and half-walked, half-swam to grab hold of the pool's edge.

"What else did you expect? It's always an older brother's job to pick on his younger brother," Thor teased.

Loki huffed and extended a hand towards Thor, obviously wanting help to get out of the water. Thor, quite stupidly, grabbed Loki's hand. Loki yanked hard, and Thor fell face-forward into the pool.

"You are such an idiot!" Loki called and climbed out of the pool without assistance. He stood up and wrung out his shirt.

Thor glared at him from the pool, catching Loki's attention. He spread his hands innocently. "Well, what did you expect? Really, Thor, you're so clueless sometimes," Loki said.

Thor sighed and decided to take the stairs out of the pool.

"I'm going inside to change and eat," Loki announced after he had wrung most of the water out of his clothes.

Thor pointed threateningly at Loki. "Don't you dare tell anyone else. If Bucky hears this, he'll never leave me alone," Thor threatened.

"Hm, I'll think about it," Loki mused with a hand on the door.

"Do you promise?" Thor pushed.

Loki's face twisted in thought. "Maybe," he said and slipped inside with a mischievous grin plastered on his face.

"LOKI!" Thor growled and chased his brother inside. Thor was _never _going to hear the end of this, not if Loki could help it.

**Once again, this is kind of based on the TV show Supernatural. I will try to update as much as possible, but we have a different schedule for classes at school and I already got Algebra 2 homework. I swear, if everything is as hard as it is in this class, I will probably fail it. :( Study hard people and I will see you soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize for the wait. I know that this sounds like I'm repeating myself, but I've been busy with school and cross country practice/meets. Algebra has not gotten easier and school keeps me busy with its new schedule that everyone hates. I also decided to help my mom teach 2nd grade CRE (church classes at my parish) which is every Wednesday. That takes up one day of the week and it's quite a challenge since I'm an introvert and I don't plan on teaching anything in the future. I really don't know why I thought that it was going to be a good idea, but it helps me fill out community service hours that we need to get for high school. But enough with the complaining and excuses. Enjoy this next chapter! And stay in school, kids.**

**Chapter Four: Masters of Mischief (part 1)**

It was quiet - too quiet - for Thor's liking. The normal Saturday in the middle of July had started off normal: the kids slept in until ten o'clock, Sigyn had to leave earlier for a sudden call from the local hospital that she worked at, and Bucky and Loki sparred for a couple of hours before Bucky disappeared into his room to play _Minecraft_ with Pietro.

The sun was shining and the kids had decided to hang out outside, but Thor couldn't hear their usually loud laughter and shouts from his room. Come to think of it, Thor hadn't heard or seen them for quite some time.

Suddenly curious and partially worried, Thor turned off the TV from where he was watching football, a popular sport that American humans quite enjoyed, and rolled off his bed. Just before he hit the ground, Thor righted himself and stood up, stretching his arms up above his head.

Opening his bedroom door, Thor out onto the balcony that wrapped around the bedrooms on the second floor. From there, he could see down into the deserted living room. Normally the living room was the favorite spot to hang out in the house since it had the biggest TV house and several games and books stored on the shelves. The living room was also connected to the kitchen, which made walking to the refrigerator for snacks all that simpler.

Hela's bedroom, which was on the same side of the balcony as his, had her door open, meaning that she wasn't in her room. On the adjacent wall, the wall facing the edge of the balcony, the boys' bedroom was open as well. Nobody was in the bathroom and nobody was in Loki and Sigyn's room, which was down the hall and right before the stairs.

Having found nothing, Thor decided to go downstairs to see if anyone was outside. He knocked on Bucky's bedroom door, which was near the bottom of the stairs and shared a wall with the living room.

"What?" Bucky's voice called through the door.

"It's Thor," Thor replied and opened the door.

Bucky was sitting crossed-legged on his bed, a game controller in hand. Pietro was sprawled out on his stomach on the small couch that Bucky had in front of the TV, holding his own controller. The two were playing some car racing video game that Thor didn't know the name of.

"What's up?" Pietro asked without looking away from the screen.

"Have you seen Loki or the kids?" Thor asked and leaned against the doorframe.

"Not for a while," Bucky answered. He stuck out his tongue in the corner of his mouth and leaned to the side as his virtual car turned on the screen.

"Thanks," Thor said and turned around to leave.

"You're not going to stay?" Pietro called before Thor could close the door.

Thor shook his head, even though Pietro had his eyes turned toward the TV. "No. I would probably ruin your gaming experience anyways."

Pietro nodded in agreement. "Good luck finding Loki. You know how hard it is to find him if he doesn't want to be found."

Thor frowned and closed the bedroom door. Where _was_ his brother?

He decided to check the backyard. The patio and swimming pool took up around a fourth of the total area that made up the backyard. A maple tree grew in each corner of the far side of the grass near the chain-link fence that surrounded the entire backyard. Patio chairs sat on the left side of the patio, across from the swimming pool. Sigyn had planted a garden between the far left side of the patio where it ended and the fence, right up against the edge of the house.

Thor scanned the grassy area. The trampoline near the pool was abandoned as was the round two-person swing that sat in the shade under the maple tree in the right corner.

Thor peered into the dining room window that looked out over the garden. Nobody was in there.

With one final urge to find his brother and his brother's kids, Thor pushed open the gate that led to the front yard and walked to the front. Just as he was rounding the corner near the garage, he heard excited whispers coming from the front of the garage. A head of curly, chocolate brown hair suddenly appeared around the corner. A startled face was attached to it.

"_Found them_," Thor thought to himself as he smiled when Fenris's head ducked back around the corner.

Turning the corner, he saw Loki with all four of his teenage kids huddled together, staring back at him.

"What are you up to?" Thor questioned, placing his hands on his hips. He tried to act stern but he couldn't stop the smile from crossing his face.

Loki motioned for his kids to get back while staring at Thor with a mischievous grin on face. "Go! Go!"

Laughing, Loki herded his kids back inside, away from Thor, which made it all the more suspicious.

They were definitely up to something.

/\/\/\/\/\

When they had finally reached the safety of Loki's study that was attached to his bedroom, Loki finally plopped down into a chair and let out a hearty laugh.

Fenris, the youngest boy, leaned against a bookshelf and slid down onto the floor. Hela, the only girl and the youngest of the four, sat on the window sill and swung her legs back and forth.

The oldest of the four kids, Sleipnir, pulled up a chair next to his father and collapsed with a small laugh. Jormungandr stood by the door, his arms folded across his chest with a hint of a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Well," Loki finally said after his laughing fit calmed down. He sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly to stifle any last laughs. "I think he's onto to us."

"He's most definitely suspicious now," Sleipnir added.

"We gotta be more careful," Jormungandr said, "just in case he really thinks that we're up to something."

"We _are_ up to something," Hela pointed out.

Loki held up a hand to stop the bickering. "Alright, since we don't have much time before Thor finds us and questions me about what we're up to, I'm going to wrap this up."

Loki stood up and looked at each of his kids individually before continuing. "Remember what I told you earlier outside - the pranks have to be non-lethal and not too extreme as to where someone's feelings get permanently hurt or something gets damaged. Only one prank per person and there can only be one target; targets cannot be repeated. You cannot prank anyone in this room. Also, try to be nicer to Sigyn. I plan on marrying that woman one day and I don't want her getting really upset with me because of a prank."

"Got it," Fenris said and braced himself on a shelf to help him to his feet. "Who's ready to prank everyone!"

The other three kids cheered before Loki put a finger to his lips and shushed them.

"Keep quiet about this," Loki said sternly. "It's fun pranking people but it's no fun when you get caught before you even pull it off. Now, who is pranking who?"

"Pietro is mine since we're the closest," Hela said.

"I'll prank Uncle Thor!" Fenris announced with a wide grin.

"I got Uncle Bucky," Jormungandr said.

"I suppose that leaves me with Sigyn," Sleipnir said.

"Good, I'll be judging your pranks based on the thought process behind it, how much work you put into it, and how well it turns out," Loki announced. "Whoever wins gets to choose where we eat for dinner next weekend and they also get out of chores for a day that they choose."

The kids nodded in agreement. Seeing that they understood their 'important' task, Loki stuck his hand out. Hela, knowing right away what he wanted, jumped down from the windowsill and put her own hand on top of his. Fenris followed and then Jormungandr and lastly, Sleipnir.

"Mischief on three," Loki said. "One. Two. Three!"

"Mischief!"

They broke the small huddle with a burst of laughter.

Sometimes it was fun being the kids of the god of mischief.

**If you have any suggestions for pranks that the kids should pull, feel free to let me know by PM'ing me or leaving a review. I don't prank people that much and I really don't want to just Google pranks, so any help would be appreciated. Plus, it will be something that you want to see. If you don't, that's fine. I will try to update the next chapter as soon as possible. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologize for the wait. I couldn't think of a good prank so it took a while to write. I also decided to focus more on my other story (_Lost and Found,_ previously called _Snow Bros)_. But here we are with another chapter, so enjoy! :)**

**Chapter Five: Masters of Mischief (Sleipnir's Prank)**

After many hours of careful contemplation, Sleipnir finally came up with the best prank that he could. He had Sigyn so he didn't want to be too mean. In fact, he probably wouldn't do a mean prank on his younger brother, Jormungandr, who always teased him for being too quiet. Pranking people wasn't really in his nature, but being a son of the god of mischief, he had inherited some amount of mischievous tendencies, however small.

His notebook was filled with ideas written in his elegant cursive handwriting. Many of the ideas seemed too extreme or out of his comfort zone. Most pranks required acting, which didn't seem too hard except his face and ears aways turned red whenever he lied.

He did, however, have one aspect on his side. His reputation as the quiet one of the bunch made him less suspicious so others wouldn't expect him to pull a prank. He was glad that he ended up with Sigyn. He liked her a lot - all four of the kids did (they had even started calling her 'mom' although she and Loki weren't married, yet) - so he would go easy on her. His younger siblings would probably do the same, although Jormungandr was often too rough and Hela had a tendency to get caught up in the moment. And who knew what went on in Fenris's head: the youngest boy had ADHD which made it hard for him to focus on more than one thing at a time and his neverending supply of energy didn't help calm him down at all.

He needed a while to think of a good prank. He was alone in the room he shared with Jormungandr and Fenris. Although he loved his brothers dearly, he needed some peace and quiet. The only time Fenris quit talking was when he was sleeping. He talked so much that Sleipnir found himself wondering how someone could constantly.

Laying with his stomach on the couch in their bedroom and his notebook sitting on the floor, Sleipnir rolled off the couch and stood up and stretched. He picked up his notebook. He had circled the prank idea that he had chosen, the gray words dark against the white page.

Sleipnir flipped the page over and sat back down. Crossing one leg over the other, he twirled his pencil and started jotting down items he needed.

Sigyn was in for a treat.

/\/\/\/\/\

Sigyn's usual morning routine consisted of waking up at five-thirty in the morning, taking a quick fifteen-minute shower, and having breakfast before she left for her job that the local hospital. She hardly ever swayed from this routine, which made it very predictable for anyone who wanted to prank her. Nobody else ever got up at this time, so she was the perfect target.

This particular morning wasn't that different. Her alarm went off at five-thirty. She sat up and stretched. Although Loki was a light sleeper, he had eventually gotten used to Sigyn's early job so he slept through the light kiss she brushed on his forehead.

Rolling out of bed, she stood up and picked out an outfit from the dresser before heading into the bathroom.

After her shower, she quietly made her way downstairs to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Little did she know, Sleipnir had hidden a camera behind the toaster, which had the perfect view of the entire kitchen. It recorded her setting her purse on the countertop before reaching up at the cupboard that stored the plates and bowls. As soon as she opened the cupboard, a dozen little, plastic balls spilled from the storage in a cascade of color.

Sigyn just barely stifled a surprised shout before jumping back and narrowly avoided tripping over a stool. A few more plastic balls rolled out of the cupboard and bounced onto the wooden floor with high-pitched 'plunks.'

Holding a hand to her chest in an effort to slow down her rapid heartbeat, Sigyn gripped the edge of the island counter and only let go when she trusted her legs to hold her up without shaking. When the shaking stopped, Sigyn sighed and kicked a few stray balls out of her path. She decided to leave a note for Loki about the mess since she didn't have time to clean it all up before work.

She stuck the note on the refrigerator where Loki could see it and opened another cupboard that held cereal boxes and a container of instant oatmeal…

Just like before, more plastic balls tumbled out. Some hit her on the head as she held onto the cupboard door in shock. Growing frustrated, she shoved a few stray balls off the counter and set her bowl down. She poured the oatmeal into the bowl before opening the refrigerator for milk.

More colorful balls poured out. Sigyn took a step back and slipped on a cluster of the plastic balls. Her feet flew out under her and she landed on her rear with a little 'yelp.'

She pushed herself to her feet, grabbed the milk carton, and poured it on the oatmeal before sticking it in the microwave. It was then when she noticed the small camera by the toaster. The corners of her lips tugged up into a smile. She moved the toaster a bit and picked up the camera.

She checked to see if it was on and kept it facing her.

"Hello, whoever decided to prank me this morning." Sigyn tried to look stern but couldn't stop her smile from widening. Pranks were not uncommon and were definitely to be expected in this house, especially since Loki lived here.

Continuing addressing the camera, Sigyn said: "I don't know for sure who did this but I have a good list that I could pick from. Have fun cleaning it up."

She hit the stop button and turned the camera off. The microwave beeped, signaling that the oatmeal was down. Sigyn set the camera on the countertop in plain sight and wrote a little note before taking the bowl out of the microwave.

As she sat down on one of the stools to eat, she let outa little laugh. The prank was clearly intended for her; nobody else got up as early as her. Thor did come downstairs a few times to grab something to eat at night since he had a bottomless pit for a stomach but the care put into it with the camera and the placement meant she was the target. She wasn't mad - it had annoyed her a bit at first but then the hilarity of the prank settled in and she had to hand it to whoever took the time to set it up. Cleaning up the mess was punishment enough.

The colorful, plastic balls were spread out in the kitchen. One more bounced out of the first cupboard and rolled toward the living room. She couldn't imagine where they had come from but at least she had a fun story to tell her coworkers.

**If you have any suggestions for pranks, feel free to let me know. I'm open to any ideas.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes, I know, it's been a while. Too long of a while, in fact. But before you complain about my lack of updates, I just want to say that I've been busy finishing my story that I was working on (_Lost and Found_, if you are interested). This work is just going to be updated whenever I feel like adding cute short stories. The updates will not be regular but I am willing to take suggestions. That being said, enjoy this next little bit! :)**

**Chapter Six: Masters of Mischief (Jormungandr's Prank)**

Jormungandr tried to think of something. _Anything. _But he couldn't think. Out of all the people they could prank, he probably had the toughest one.

Bucky was a hard one to prank. The ex-assassin seemed to have eyes and ears everywhere and was extremely hard to catch unaware. The only one who could pull off some sort of prank was Loki, but he was the god of mischief and had many centuries of practice to succeed in pranking even the most observant people.

Taking a deep breath, Jormungandr stared down at his phone. He tried searching for pranks but most of them were too simple or not simple enough. Just trying to set anything up and finding the perfect opportunity was difficult enough. Actually succeeding, however, was a whole other ballpark. And pranking Bucky may have been out of his league.

The article that he had found had no good ideas so he exited and paused. His finger hovering over the search bar, Jormungandr thought of something that surely would work.

Bucky had nice hair, really nice hair. It would be a shame if someone messed with it.

Grinning, Jormungandr slipped on his jacket and grabbed his backpack. He needed to get a few things for this prank to work.

Bucky wouldn't know what hit him.

/\/\/\/\/\

His workout had been grueling. After a five mile hard run, weightlifting, and core, Bucky had no energy left. He had ditched his shirt once he got back home to lift in their weight room but he still felt hot.

A nice, cold shower would be nice.

As he walked up the stairs to his bedroom on the main level, Bucky had to be careful not to drip sweat onto the dark, hardwood floor. He gave Jormungandr, who sat on the living room couch watching TV, a small wave before disappearing into his room to grab a change of clothes.

After that, he slipped into the bathroom on the same floor. Although there were nine people living in the same house, this bathroom was considered Pietro's and Bucky's. The kids shared a bathroom upstairs while Thor had a private bathroom. Sigyn and Loki had a bathroom connected to their room as well so the one on the main floor was where Bucky kept his personal hygiene items.

Letting the water run before getting in, Bucky set his workout clothes into the laundry basket in the corner of the bathroom. Testing the water's temperature with his human hand, Bucky decided that the temperature was too his liking and got in.

The sudden jolt of cold water hitting his bare skin woke him up a bit but years of taking cold showers in the army allowed him to settle in comfortably.

Deciding that he had enough time just standing there and letting the water run over him, Bucky grabbed the shampoo bottle that he used and poured some out onto his hand. He lathered it into his shoulder length hair, being careful not to let it run into his eyes.

Most men had shorter hairstyles but Bucky preferred to keep his longer. He didn't know exactly why but he had gotten used to the longer style and the familarialty of it and being able to choose what he did with his hair gave him a sense of freedom.

Plus, almost everyone he knew liked his long hair. Living with seven Asgardians who all seemed to win the lottery for great hair was challenge that Bucky stepped up to and completely crushed it. It was almost a requirement to have beautiful hair to live in their house since everyone seemed to be trying to one-up each other by just existing with their own hairstyles that fit everyone of them perfectly. Even Loki, who looked strikingly handsome with his short, silky curls that made the prince look more accurate to his younger age said that he sometimes envied Bucky's longer haircut. Therefore, in order to have _something_ to hold over Loki that he was better at made Bucky keep his hairstyle.

And most people knew better than to mess with it.

Lost in his thoughts, Bucky didn't notice that his gorgeous brown locks were being tampered with.

The cold water turned to a colder, uncomfortable temperature so Bucky decided that he had enough. He twisted the dial to 'off' and wrung out his hair. He reached around the white shower curtain for a towel that he wrapped around his waist.

Stepping out onto the bath mat on the tiled floor, he grabbed another towel that he used to dry his hair.

He used his arm to wipe a clear spot on the mirror and dried his face. Peeking over the towel at himself, he jumped.

"What the f-" Bucky cut himself off from swearing. He had to watch his mouth around the house because Sleipnir and Sigyn usually would turn red whenever someone cursed and he didn't want to offend those with sensitive ears.

Making sure that what he was seeing was real, Bucky tentatively reached up and touched his hair. His _bright. Orange. Hair._

This time, Bucky swore. Who in the 'h-e-double hockey stick' would do something like this? Dye his hair? His wonderfully smooth, _brown_ hair?

Slightly anger but more shocked than anything, he took his hair towel and tried to rub out the dye but it wouldn't come out. Some of the orange color was left on the towel but most of it stayed stuck to his hair.

Where had the dye even come from?

Quickly grabbing his shampoo bottle, Bucky opened the lid and looked inside. The normally pale orange color of the shampoo was instead bright orange. _Dang it_, he was too tired from his workout to notice that it was a different shade of orange.

In a final act of desperation, he turned on the faucet in the sink and tried to wash out the dye while silently thinking of who would be stupid enough to dye his hair.

Whoever did this would pay.

/\/\/\/\/\

Sitting on the couch in the living room, Jormungandr let out a sly grin when he heard a shout from the bathroom. So Bucky had fallen victim to the hair dye. He had to give himself a pat on the back for thinking about the prank and timing it perfectly.

Most people knew better than to mess with Bucky's hair but Jormungandr thought that a little scare wouldn't hurt. Of course the dye wasn't permanent and would come out with some careful washing but the aspect of having one's hair dyed unwillingly would anger anyone, especially those who took great care with their hair.

Now, if anyone tried to dye Jormungandr's hair, then there would be issues but Bucky was usually an easy going person and Jormungandr highly doubted that Bucky would do something to get back at his adopted nephew.

His TV show no longer held his attention as Bucky stormed out of the bathroom, a bath towel wrapped around his waist and his face fuming mad. His hair, wet and sticking to his neck, was a pale orange color, most of the dye still staying in.

Jormungandr faked innocence and gave a fake, shocked looked.

"What happened to you?" he asked, trying to sound genuine.

"Some _idiot_ decided to put hair dye in my shampoo," Bucky replied. He held up his towel with one hand and started to go up the stairs.

"Now who would do that?" Jormungandr added. It was tougher than he thought it would be to keep a straight face.

"I have a feeling that it was your father," Bucky said flatly. He turned on his heel and marched up the stairs to Loki's bedroom.

Jormungandr waited until Bucky disappeared into his father's room and then snuck upstairs to listen outside the partially opened door.

"I'm telling you," Bucky's voice could be heard, almost shouting behind the door. "One moment it was fine and now it's orange. Look at me, I look _horrible!"_

"I wasn't in your bathroom," Loki replied. Jormungandr could tell that his father was trying hard not to laugh by the strain in his voice for attempting to keep a straight face.

"Who else would be stupid enough to mess with my hair?" Bucky questioned bitterly.

"Oh, so you think I'm stupid, huh? I see how it is; just blame me for every prank that ever happens in this household, why don't you."

"I didn't mean it like that," Bucky replied. "But you're the only one who would plan something like this. And it won't come out!"

"I promise you, I _didn't_ put hair dye in your shampoo bottle. It must be someone else."

"Like who? The kids?" Bucky retorted sarcastically.

"How am I supposed to know? It's not like I constantly watch what they are doing."

Bucky's voice was getting desperate as the volume of the conversation rose. "Then who the **** would do something like this!"

"I don't know and quit blaming me because it _wasn't_ me!"

He couldn't hold it anymore, the conversation was too hilarious. Jormungandr let out a loud laugh, one that Bucky would surely hear. He quickly covered his mouth and stared at the door with wide eyes, hoping that Bucky didn't hear.

Footsteps approached the door and the door opened. Bucky poked his orange head out and looked around. His glare softened just a bit when his eyes fell on Jormungandr sitting in the corner of the balcony.

Accepting his defeat, Jormungandr dropped his hands and clutched his stomach as he fell over laughing.

"So it was _you_!" Bucky exclaimed. Loki peeked around Bucky's shoulder at his son rolling on the floor in hysteria.

"That was a good one," Loki praised, finally dropping his serious expression and letting a grin cross his face.

Bucky whipped around and jabbed an accusing finger into Loki's chest. "You knew about this?!"

"Of course I knew,"Loki admitted. "I didn't know what _exactly_ he had in mind but I knew that he was going to prank you."

Bucky's mouth dropped open. "First Sleipnir, now Jormy..." Bucky's eyes shifted between Jormungandr and Loki as he put the pieces together in his mind. "You're having a prank war, aren't you?"

"More like a competition," Loki corrected, his smile widening.

"Between who?"

"The kids. I'm the judge."

Bucky's pursed his lips unhappily. "And Sigyn knows…"

Loki shrugged. "She got pranked already so I asked her to be quiet. So don't tell anyone."

Silence filled the air as Bucky paused to think, the stillness was only broken up by Jormungandr still trying to stifle his laughter. The ex-assassin looked highly confused as he stared at the wall, his eyebrows (which were spared from the hair dye) furrowed in thought.

"Are the pranks done?" Bucky finally asked, looking defeated.

"I make no promises but the kids only had to do one prank on the person they chose," Loki replied.

Turning towards Jormungandr and pointing angrily at his hair, Bucky said with a glare, "This better come out."

Jormungandr shrugged, attempting to act innocent. "It should come out in another shower."

Making sure that his nephew wasn't lying, Bucky stared at him for a minute before deciding that Jormungandr was telling the truth and stomped back downstairs.

With the victim gone, Jormungandr and Loki descended into a fit of laughter. Bucky's reaction was the best so far. The prank might have been a little mean but Jormungandr had made sure to get the kind of hair dye that would wash out, mostly for his own safety.

This competition between the kids just started to be tougher as Jormungandr's prank raised the stakes. Sleipnir's prank was mild, just like his personality but Jormungandr threw out all emotional feelings and just went for a mean one.

Not many people could prank Bucky or catch him off-guard but now Jormungandr was on the list.

Beat that, losers.

**The next part of this will be updated soon, that I can promise. Until then, feel tree to read my other stories. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry that it took a while to update. I'm not the best at coming up with ideas for pranks so finding a prank to do for this chapter took a long time. I was also working on my other story (A Little Bit of Mischief) that involves the same characters so I was mostly focused on that story. I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy. I wish that that the weather in this chapter would be the same during the summer and spring but right now it is snowing in my state. :( The weather here is so unpredictable. Like, seriously, where's my nice spring weather? It was nice a few days ago, what happened to it?! Well, at least I have an excuse to stay inside and finish this chapter. So, without further ado, enjoy! :)**

**Chapter Seven: Masters of Mischief (Fenris and Hela's Prank)**

Out of all the people who were available to prank in the house, Thor was probably the easiest. The god of thunder, to say it in the nicest way possible, was quite gullible; and therefore, easy to prank.

After Jormungandr had managed to catch Bucky when the ex-assassin least expected it, _successfully_ dyed his hair bright orange that lasted for a least a couple of days, and somehow had gotten away with only the silent treatment for a few hours, Fenris really needed to step up his game.

Although he had the best one to prank, Fenris wouldn't let his older brother win. He had to be creative.

Except, right now, he had nothing. _Nothing_. And his father was the god of mischief. If anything, pranks should be a piece of cake. But Fenris couldn't think of _anything._

Doing something active usually helped him clear his head so Fenris had spent the past hour jumping on the trampoline in their backyard. Hela had joined in and together, the two younger siblings jumped and flipped until Hela plopped down on the trampoline's edge.

"Fenris," Hela said as she swung her legs back and forth. "Do you know what you're doing for a prank?"

Fenris executed a perfect backflip before answering. "I have no clue. Uncle Thor should be easy but all the good pranks are too mean or too much work to set up."

Hela picked at a loose thread on her shorts. "I feel the same. Jormungandr definitely won."

"Well, don't say that, sis," Fenris said, ever the positive one of the group. "We haven't even done anything yet."

"Which is _exactly _why he is winning," Hela complained. "Uncle Bucky is the hardest one to prank and Jormy _nailed_ it. How are we supposed to beat _that?_"

Fenris kept jumping, trying to bounce an idea loose. He stopped as an idea suddenly came to him. "What if we team up?"

Hela turned to look at her older brother. "Is that even allowed?"

Fenris shrugged. "Beats me but I doubt that dad would care."

"I don't know, Fenris; I feel like that's cheating…"

"Oh, come on, sis! If we have any chance of beating Jormy, then we gotta work together," Fenris pressed on. "Sleipnir's prank was kind of lame but Jormy's was _something else_. If we work together, then we can share the prize and beat both of them. Show them that age doesn't matter when teamwork is in play."

Hela paused, contemplating. "Yeah, but what would we do? It's only one prank per person."

Fenris dropped down to his knees to be at the same level as his sister. "We prank _both_ Uncle Thor and Pietro at the same time! But its gotta be good, amazing, spectacular, filled with _gusto!_ Something that nobody would expect. Something that dad would look at and think 'these two are the best prankers around. Look at that teamwork! The execution! The reactions! Oh, why didn't I think of that myself!'"

Hela laughed at Fenris's dramatic attempt at persuasion. Fenris could do an impressively accurate imitation of their father; he even copied Loki's British-like accent that Bucky always teased him about.

"Fine," Hela assented. "We can work together."

Fenris grinned and hugged his sister from the back. "Thanks, sis!" he said and hopped down from the trampoline. He started running towards the house before Hela could stop him.

"Woah, Fenris, hold up!" Hela called after her brother. "We don't even know what we're doing!"

Fenris stopped in his tracks and sheepishly turned around and made his way back. Sometimes he got a little carried away and did things without thinking. "Oops…"

Together, the two younger siblings spent the next hour and a half planning out the perfect prank. One that would definitely show Jormungandr up.

/\/\/\/\/\

Thor was enjoying himself. Dressed in nothing but khaki shorts and sunglasses, Thor had found the perfect way to spend the rest of the afternoon. The nice summer weather was perfect for sitting out on the pool deck sipping an ice-cold beer and doing absolutely nothing.

And nobody was going to bother him.

Sigyn was at work and would be there until late tonight. Bucky and Loki went grocery shopping while the kids went to the nearest park to hang out. The only other person home was Pietro.

Or so they thought.

Just as Thor was waking up from a quick snooze, Pietro stepped out onto the back deck, carrying a tray full of sandwiches and lemonade.

"I made some sandwiches," Pietro announced and set the tray down on a small table. He sat down on another lawn chair and stretched out his legs. He was also dressed comfortably, wearing a white T-shirt that sported the _Panic! At the Disco _logo from a concert that he and Hela went to a couple months ago, blue basketball shorts, sunglasses, and black flip-flops.

"Thanks," Thor said and sat up, grabbing a sandwich from the tray.

Pietro grabbed a sandwich for himself and crossed his ankles while staring out towards the large backyard.

"I wish the weather was this nice in Sokovia," Pietro mused as he munched on his turkey sandwich.

"Just wait until winter. Loki said that Seattle tends to get a lot of snow," Thor replied. "I'm guessing that's why he picked this spot. Nice and big to blend into and plenty of snow."

"One might call him crazy," Pietro said and sipped his lemonade, the ice cubes clinking gently against the clear glass.

"Crazier than he already is?" Thor laughed and reached for his beer can. Lifting it to his lips, he expected to wash down the sandwich with a cool sip but nothing came out.

Titling it back, Thor looked at it, confused. He shook it as if expecting to stir something out of it.

"Did you drink my beer?" Thor asked, looking at Pietro.

"No."

"Huh," Thor muttered and set the can down on the table. He grabbed a glass of lemonade instead, thinking that he might have finished his beer without remembering that he did.

The two men sat there for a while, eating up the rest of the sandwiches and savoring the lemonade, completely clueless of what was lying in wait for them.

Suddenly, the back door opened and slammed shut with a loud bang, despite there being no wind. Pietro jumped and almost spilled his drink. Thor sat up and glanced over at the door.

"What was that?" Pietro asked.

"Probably the wind," Thor replied.

Pietro looked around, taking note of the still branches on the trees. "What wind?"

Thor shrugged. "Probably someone messing with us then." He had lived with Loki for long enough to know that his younger brother liked to play practical jokes on him for fun. If anything, it was most likely Loki trying to scare them.

Pietro settled down and set his empty glass on the tray. He carried it back into the kitchen and set it on the island counter.

The overhead lights flickered, startling Pietro. Looking up, Pietro tried to find a light bulb that was about to go out but all the lights in the house started to flick on and off.

"What the f-" Pietro muttered to himself, starting to feel a little uneasy. Maybe he shouldn't have watched that horror movie last night. Images of ghosts and monsters flooded his mind and Pietro hugged himself in an attempt to calm himself down as the lights turned back on and stayed on.

"_It's just a movie…_" Pietro thought to himself. Nevertheless, he was quick to join Thor back outside.

The two spent a couple more hours outside until mosquitoes started to pay them a visit, forcing them to go inside.

Thor took his usual spot on the couch in the living room and turned on the TV to a baseball game. He had little knowledge of how the sport worked but he enjoyed watching human sporting events. Bucky had played baseball when he was younger. Between him and Steve Rogers, the two men had tried to educate Thor on how baseball worked but most of the information had gone over his head.

Pietro had disappeared into his room to play some new video game that he had bought earlier that week, the flickering lights already forgotten.

Right when the pitcher started to make the last pitch of the game, the TV shut off. Shouts of muffled complaints rose from Pietro's room before the man himself stomped into the living room.

"I was just about to win!" Pietro complained.

"What do you want _me_ to do about it?" Thor asked. "It's probably a power outage."

"Maybe. The lights were flickering earlier," Pietro said. Although the sun had started to set, it still gave them plenty of light to see so they necessarily didn't need any extra lighting.

"Are the neighbors experiencing the same things?" Thor asked.

Pietro shrugged and looked out the window. Loki had specifically bought this house so that he wouldn't have to deal with any prying eyes. The closest 'neighbor' lived half a mile from them, in all directions.

"If it doesn't come back on until tonight, we might have to have to use _you_," Pietro teased.

Thor gave a small laugh and got up to get a drink of water from the kitchen. Flipping on the faucet, he absentmindedly filled up his glass, not noticing the red liquid pouring from the faucet. Just as he was going to take a drink, Thor finally noticed and gave a little yelp.

"What in the Nine?!" Thor exclaimed and barely stopped himself from dropping the glass.

As Pietro came over to investigate, the little plastic balls that Sleipnir used to prank Sigyn suddenly rolled down the stairs and bounced into the living room. Startled, both men looked up at the balcony, trying to find what had brought the bag out from the boys' room upstairs.

The lights, once again, started flickering, adding to the back door banging open and shut. Eerie laughter drifted from upstairs, and then downstairs, and right next to them. The faucet turned back on, pouring out a red liquid that looked like blood.

Pietro stepped closer to Thor. He wasn't afraid of ghosts. Heck, he was half-dead himself. This didn't scare him, right?

Thor glanced around the kitchen and living room apprehensively as the sun continued to set, darkening the house.

"When did Loki say when they would be back?" Thor asked.

"I don't know! We eat a lot of food so it takes a while," Pietro snapped, his anxiety rising. He _really_ shouldn't have watched that movie.

Out of nowhere, a red handprint appeared on the outside of the window near the front door and dragged downward.

Pietro barely managed to stifle his scream and clung tightly to Thor's arm. Even Thor seemed surprised and slowly backed into the garage, locking the door behind them.

"What is happening?!" Pietro gasped and locked the other door that led outside. He fumbled around on the shelves in the garage and flicked on a flashlight. He clutched it in his shaking hands as he leaned against Thor in a corner.

"It's probably nothing," Thor said, although he had started to think differently himself. He had heard of ghosts actually haunting places and attacking humans but usually, ghosts were known to make the room cold enough where one could see their breath.

Almost on cue, ice started forming on the windows of the garage door, snaking outwards from a handprint on the window. The air in the room suddenly dropped several degrees, enough where they could see their breath.

That had done it.

"We need salt. We need salt," Thor muttered anxiously as he fumbled around in the dark, looking for the bag of rock salt that they kept to use during winter. He had never seen a hostile ghost before but he vaguely remembered Loki telling him how to ward ghosts off.

"What?" Pietro asked, his voice quiet and shaking in time with his whole body.

Thor finally found the bag of rock salt and opened it. Just as he was about to pour it into a circle, the garage door opened with a blast of icy wind.

Both Thor and Pietro let out a startled scream (although they would both deny it later) as a black 2011 Ford Raptor pulled into the garage.

The front doors opened and two men stepped out.

"Are you two okay?" Bucky asked as he closed the door on the driver's side.

"G-Ghost…" Thor's voice trailed off. He had dropped the bag, spilling rock salt all over the floor.

Loki raised an eyebrow in confusion at his brother before bursting into laughter. He turned and walked out of the garage, disappearing around the left corner, and came back with Hela and Fenris in tow. Both kids were tripping over themselves in laughter.

"I found your 'ghosts,'" Loki said, trying hard to keep a straight face.

"_Baaaabe_," Pietro whined, still clutching the flashlight in both hands. "That's not funny!"

Hela wiped tears from her eyes and pocketed her phone, gasping for air. "You should - ha - you should have seen your faces!" She doubled over and collapsed onto the concrete floor in a fit of giggles.

Fenris clapped both hands to his cheeks and let out a high-pitched 'ahh!' clearly mocking Thor and Pietro before laughing.

"How?" Thor asked. "How? It seemed so real…"

Hela finally got hold of herself and stood back up. "We put a lot of food coloring in the water tank for the bloody water so don't be scared if the water is red for a while."

"And I can control ice and snow so that was my job," Fenris continued. "The lights were easy, just use the control panel in the basement."

"We couldn't see you," Thor pointed out.

"Dad gave us an invisibility spell that allowed us to drop the balls down the stairs and slam the doors," Hela explained. "It had just worn off, too, so we were going to try something else."

"The laughter…" Pietro muttered, in shock. "It was so real…"

"Oh, we hid a bunch of speakers around the house before we left. So that was just a YouTube video that we used," Fenris replied. The two kids glanced at each other before Fenris added: "And some of it may have been us."

"W-Why?" Thor stuttered, still getting over his shock.

"I set them up to it," Loki answered.

"_What?!_" Thor snapped, whipped his head towards his brother angrily. All these years, and he thought that he would finally expect Loki's pranks or that Loki would run out of ideas. And yet, Loki still managed to surprise him with elaborate, well thought out schemes.

"Well, I didn't tell them _how_ to do it but more so _what_ to do," Loki said casually. "I gave all the kids someone to prank as a competition to see who could pull off the best prank. And quite frankly, I think these two won."

Hela and Fenris looked at each and gasped. They clasped hands and jumped up and down in excitement, shouting happily.

"So the hair dye with Bucky and the plastic ball prank on Sigyn and now this was a _competition_?" Thor thought out loud.

"Yes, and the winner gets to choose where to eat out and gets out of doing chores for a particular day of their choosing," Loki continued.

It was quiet except for Fenris and Hela's little, excited giggles as Thor and Pietro thought over the sudden information.

Finally, Thor looked back up towards his brother. "I am so getting you back for this."

Loki gave a little smirk, knowing that Thor couldn't pull off a prank even if his life depended on it. "Well, you can't do anything until all the groceries are put away."

Turning towards Fenris and Hela, Loki said: "And while you two think of where to eat tomorrow, you should clean up your mess before Sigyn gets home."

They nodded and chased each other into the house, laughing the entire way inside. They could brag about this _forever_, knowing that they were the best pranksters out the kids.

Apparently the popular saying among humans is right: "Two heads are better than one."

Especially if it involves pranking the _Helheim _out of someone.

**For those who may not know, I based the ghost details on the TV show _Supernatural. _Don't ask me why, but in _Supernatural_, salt repels ghosts so I based it off that. If you have any ideas, I'm open to anything. I might not update this for a while so don't start worrying where I am. If you are interested, you can read _A Little Bit of Mischief_. I hope that you are washing your hands (like everyone should have already been doing before this mess even started). Please review and fave, because any little bit of love makes me happy. :)**


End file.
